The present invention generally relates to extracting data. More particularly, the present invention relates to extracting data from documents using proximity of labels and data and font attributes.
Extraction of data from documents can require significant effort. This extraction of data may be required to process electronic documents successfully.
As can be seen, there is a need for a method of extracting data from documents using proximity of labels and data and font attributes.